Golden Blonde Heaven
by White Firebird
Summary: I remember when I first realized how crazy it was...


**Hey everyone! It's been a loooong time since I've written anything...and for that I'm sorry. Work has been killing me and I've been spending a lot of time with my girlfriend, so I haven't really had much time to write. Anyways, I got the idea for this one-shot from basically nowhere. Hope you all enjoy! (P.S. - expect chapter 4 of Hello, Seattle to come very soon.)**

**And no, I don't own the show. My name's not Dan.**

I remember when I first realized how crazy it was. It was after school one day, and Carly was out tuxedo shopping with Spencer…don't ask. It was just me and Sam, and we had just left Ridgeway and were walking down the street, towards the park. We had been getting much closer as friends at that point, closer to the point where she was abusing me not just because she could, but because it was her way of telling me how much my friendship mattered to her, if that makes any sense.

We didn't say a whole lot as we were walking, but suddenly, she looked at me and had that crazy look in her eyes. Her lips were pulled upward in that trademark Puckett grin, and I knew immediately that something nutty was brewing inside that devious brain of hers. She then looked from me to the park, where open fields awaited us. Beyond that, I could make out the downtown district of Seattle, where the Groovy Smoothie awaited.

I knew what she wanted to do.

Quicker than I could say anything though, she was off to the races, leaving me behind in a trail of her dust. So I chased after her, but at first, it was to no avail; she seemed destined to win yet again. But for some reason, I didn't want to lose on this day. So I picked up the pace and eventually caught up to the girl I (sometimes) affectionately refer to as the blonde headed demon.

And that's when I realized how crazy it was.

I'm usually one to notice stuff on a person, like the way the dress, their posture, all that stuff. Having a crazy mother will do that to a boy. But I don't know how I didn't realize it from the moment Carly introduced me to her all those years ago.

Sam's hair.

I know, that sounds a bit weird and makes me sound like a creepster, but believe me, I was just in awe as we raced down the hill and towards the biggest part of the park. The way the wind whipped through it and made it look wilder than it already is was amazing. Her hair was everywhere as we ran and ran. Finally, I caught up to her and even began to run past her. I turned my head to see her face, and the blonde tendrils were everywhere, and all I could make out were her eyes and that smile. We kept racing, and right as it looked like I was gonna finally win, she yelled something and tackled me to the ground.

We fell down, both of us laughing hysterically, as we looked up at the baby blue skies. Sam was lying next to me, still laughing as I began to zone out and stare at the clouds above us. As I stared, I couldn't help but liken them to her hair. The clouds looked so soft and unique, and subconsciously, I felt my hand reach over to her side, and sure enough, my hand began to run through her golden blonde locks.

Sam spoke but I didn't hear the words; I was too busy enjoying myself. My eyes remained on the clouds, and not once did I think was she gonna stop me and begin to whale on me. Surprisingly, Sam didn't. She continued to speak, but I still didn't hear her. All I could think about was how I felt like I was in heaven. Soon, the words stopped and I felt Sam shift her body so that she was on her side, staring at me. My hand was still running through her hair, and she hadn't made an attempt to stop me through force or death threats…yet. I got the feeling that she was liking this as much as I was…it just felt…I dunno…right.

Finally, I stopped and I saw that she was looking deeply into my eyes. There was a trace of uncertainty in her own, but the soft grin on her lips said otherwise. I faced her and grinned back, content to just stay here, in this position, underneath the beautiful blue skies. And so did she.

"What'cha thinkin' bout, Fredlumps?"

This was the first time I heard her speak to me without being in my little bubble. I didn't look at her, but a smile was tugging at my lips yet again. I liked how she had so many different pet names for me. At first they were annoying, but over time I had gotten used to them and now, I grew to like them. And at least now, they weren't spoken viciously.

"About this."

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. Leaning her head against her arm so that it was propped up, her lips clicking together while she tried to formulate a response. She shook her head for a moment, blonde curls whipping every which way, and I smiled. Just looking at her and that hair really made me feel at ease with everything.

"About what?"

This time, I propped my head up and began to stare back into her eyes. Her brow was arched upwards in a questionable manner, almost like she was studying me, trying to figure out what my next move would be. It was then that I responded.

"This moment. The sky. You."

She looked taken back a little by my answer, but I could see it in small flashes across her face; she was happy with what I said.

"Oh? And what about me?"

It was then that I became bold and reached out with my free hand, cupping her face and gently holding her up by her chin. I moved my body closer to hers, to the point where our faces were mere inches away from each other. I could feel her hot breaths on my face, warming me up, and I could faintly smell her pina colada lip gloss.

"Your hair reminds me of heaven. I just wanna get lost in it."

I then moved in closer and placed a kiss upon her lips. She made no attempt to stop me, and I didn't want to. I felt her hand on the back of my head, gripping my hair and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back, a huge grin on her lips now. She laid back down, staring upwards, and I did the same.

"Thanks, Bensonhead. That was really…nice."

She turned back over and placed a quick peck on my cheek before flicking my forehead and springing to her feet.

"Last one to the Groovy Smoothie buys!"

Sitting up and watching Sam run and laugh, her hair flying all over the place, I sighed as I got to my feet and ran after her, content to let her win yet again. What did I care if she won though?

I was in a golden blonde heaven.


End file.
